


Crown

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Unfinished, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Long ago a Prince trapped a great evil. Now its back and it wants revenge.Based off a prompt from the CP meme. Unfinished.





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an old prompt in the CP meme. I'll probably never finish this, but here's the first chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Douglas didn't have a superhero name- though that didn't stop him from making up one. He used to have a small list of possible names he kept taped on the mirror of his bathroom, crossing out ones when he dubbed them 'unworthy' or 'already taken'. Such as followed:

The Jet Stream  
Sky God  
Light Hawk  
Dr. Big

He knew the best names were the ones that corresponded with his powers. Problem was, Douglas didn't have a word for what his powers were. He had something more than just super strength and super speed. His power went beyond telekenesis or telepathy. His' were...

Well, it didn't matter. He didn't have them anymore.

He was twenty-five when he lost them. After that, he had to learn to be simple. Weak. Human. After that, he had to learn a trade.

It wasn't until after Douglas turned thirty he stopped being bitter about his situation and began appreciating all its glory. He found love, brought a beautiful child into the world, mastered the skies, and found life-long friends.

Nobody on Earth knew who he was or what he was. That was fine with him.

 

 

 

The lift was thankfully empty and after a quick inspection, without security cameras as well. As soon as the door closed, Douglas pushed Martin up against the wall with full intentions of ravishing him right then and there.

"Douglas!" Martin protested, though he was smiling. "Not here! Wait till we get to our room!"

"Can't wait that long."

"You can and you will!" He pushed Douglas away. "Besides, I don't want to wrinkle my uniform."

"C'mon, Martin, don't tell me that's not a fantasy of yours. Dressed in your captain uniform, giving me orders..."

Douglas grinned as he watched pink bloomed over Martin's ears, confirming his theory of Martin's secret kink. Alas, he knew such an event will never come to pass. No matter how arousing Martin might find it, he would never risk his precious uniform. "You can wait," Martin said defiantly, straightening his jacket.

Usually such attitude would have turned Douglas off, but anticipation only spurred him on more. By the time the doors to the lift finally opened, he couldn't resist reaching out and giving Martin's arse a good squeeze.

Unfortunately he didn't account for the two strangers waiting on the other side of the doors. They gasped at the sight, prompting Martin to squeal, "Excuse me!" and then he dashed off down the hallway like the devil was on his heels.

"Pardon me," Douglas said, moving past them. One woman started cursing in Spanish, pointing at him and leering distastefully. Douglas merely shrugged.

He got to the room, still wishing to do terrible things to Martin. Martin was not so eager anymore.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that!"

"It was poor timing, Martin. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Doesn't matter what you mean, what ended up happening is the point!"

"Look, if you just-"

He cut off.

Douglas took a step back and stared out the hotel window, frowning. They were on the sixth floor, giving them a nice view of the car park down below and the surrounding shops just beyond. Douglas watched the red tailights of cars move and out of the streets. All was calm.

"What?" Martin said. "What is it?"

"I... it's nothing. Thought I saw something."

Martin ran a hand through his hair. "Douglas, I'm not in the mood anymore. Let's just call it a night."

Douglas opened his mouth to protest. He'd been looking forward to this all day. Thoughts of taking Martin, fucking him into the mattress plagued his thoughts at the airport and in the taxi ride here.

Once again he stopped, then looked out the window, searching.

This time Martin went to the window, looking out. "What are you looking at?"

"I..."

Douglas could not explain. It was like deja vu; he felt like he's done this before, but had no memory of it. It was just a feeling.

But it wasn't a good feeling. Anxiety rose in him, speeding up the beating of his heart. The demand to remember what this feeling was and why it was there grew. Then all at once, it clicked.

"Martin, get away from the window."

Martin pulled back just enough to look at him. "What?"

"Get away from the window! Now!"

He didn't wait for Martin to comply. He rushed forward and grabbed Martin by the shoulders, dragging him back. In that moment, the window exploded outwards, throwing shards of glass everywhere. Douglas threw Martin down, covering him with his body as glass rained all around them. The curtains blew in from the sudden rush of air, bringing in the sounds of traffic from down below.

"Douglas..." Martin gasped from underneath. He tried to drag himself out. "Douglas... what...?"

"Stay down."

Douglas got up. Slowly he walked to the shattered window. He peered out.

A large, thick black tentacle suddenly shot into the room, slamming into Douglas, throwing him across. He crashed into the wall behind him and crumpled to the floor.

"Douglas!" Martin cried out. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Douglas struggled to get up. Pain was everywhere, in his back, his ribs, his legs. His eyesight was blurred, and he fought against the darkness threatening to take him away. "No... Martin, you have to run..."

"Run? Run from what-?"

"Hello, dear Prince."

Martin jumped. He twirled around and gasped.

There was something in the room. It had so many appendages, Martin didn't know which one to look at. It swirled and twisted like a cloth blowing in the wind. Its body was like liquid, thick as sludge, and black as night. It had two white hands, and covering its face was a comedy mask, white and stationary and smiling.

"Kane," Douglas said. Using the wall, Douglas achingly pushed himself to his feet. "How did you get out?"

"Not easily," said the thing known as Kane. When he spoke, there were two voices, one deeper than the other. "You've gotten old, dear Prince. I miss your youthful looks."

"Douglas," Martin whispered. "What the hell is this thing?"

Kane took an interest in him. "Hmm? Who's this, Prince? Your scent is all over him."

"Martin," Douglas hissed. "Get behind me!"

A tentacle shot out, grabbing Martin by the leg. With a cry he was suddenly dragged towards Kane, lifted off the ground and dangled there like a worm on a hook.

"Ahhh!"

Douglas tried to move forward to save him. Pain shot through his chest, and with a breathless gasp he fell to his knees, clutching his midsection. Did he break something?

"Who is this?" Kane demanded, shaking Martin. "Is he someone precious to you?"

"Leave him alone!"

Kane flipped Martin over, facing him up. Martin was nothing more than a ragdoll in his hands. "Shall I skin him alive? I'm curious to see what it is about this boy that has got you so flustered."

"Stop it, Kane! It's me you want, leave him alone!"

One of Kane's tentacles slithered over Martin's chest, touching him intimately like a lover. Martin shivered in disgust.

Kane's black eyes narrowed. "I sense nothing of value in this boy. No powers, no immortality. He is miniscule. Dust. Yet you chose him. Why? Why?"

"That is something you'll never understand. Now put him down, Kane."

"D...Douglas..." Martin stuttered.

A tentacle wrapped itself around Martin's neck, squeezing just enough to make him gasp. Martin jerked helplessly, his legs kicking as he struggled for air.

"If he is nothing special, then I will take him," said Kane. "If you want him back, you must face me. Bring everything you got, Prince. I will expect nothing less. Oh, and if you don't come..."

He held Martin up, dangling him by the neck.

"I will consume his entire being."

Then he was gone, faster than the eye could see.

"Damn..." Douglas cursed. "Damn!"

**Author's Note:**

> The character Kane is borrowed from an old Tenchi Muyo movie, which I highly recommend.


End file.
